He Can't Win My Heart
by simple-viet-girl
Summary: Sakura just moved in with Neji,Naruto,Sasuke,and Hinata. Sasuke seems to be interested in her, but does she want him? And Neji seems to be a bit overprotective.
1. Chapter 1

-1**_He can't win my heart._**

Chapter 1

_"Riiiiing Riiiiing" _my alarm clock went off, waking me up. Uuugh….I was hoping to get some sleep. I got out of my bed and went to my closet. "Hmmm…what to wear?

"SAKURA HARUNO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" a voice from downstairs called. I quickly grabbed my pink t-shirt and red mini ruffle skirt (got dressed) and ran down.

When I got to the bottom step a boy turned around. He had long dark brown hair and pure white eyes. His eyes were white; more like pearl white. "Neji-san? What are you doing here in my house?" I asked him while he grabbed a few boxes.

"Drop the -san. Don't you remember? You're moving into my house" Neji said sorta annoyed.

"Huh?" I said kinda confused

"Damn it… I shouldn't have let you have that alcoholic drink…you're only 17..." Neji said shaking his head side to side.

"You let me have alcohol? …smart move genius" I said.

"Just give it a while and you'll start remembering last night" Neji said. He continued to put the boxes in his car. "C'mon let's go" he said as he brought the last box.

I grabbed my bag and got in his car.

"In my house there will be Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke living with us." Neji said.

He didn't speak much to me in the car besides about the house, the people we live with, and so on. I just sat there staring out the window.

"Hey are you dating anyone?" asked Neji. It was odd how he would ask a question like that. He didn't care to look at me and he kept his eyes on the road.

"Oh…uh…no. Why?" I replied.

"I was just wondering, doesn't matter". Neji said, still having no reaction.

When we arrived at the house, it just hit me. Neji's house was larger than any house I have ever seen. But then again, I rarely saw large houses from where I lived. _Wow I'm going to live in a large house in Konoha_. The butler opened the doors. From a step outside Neji's house, it was larger than I thought. I stood there in amazement until a hand on my back pushed me in.

"C'mon, I want you to meet some people." Neji said taking my hand and pulling me into the dining room. I kind of blushed when Neji grabbed my hand, and I kind of liked it too.

At the dining room table, sat 1 girl and 2 boys. They didn't seem to notice I was there until Neji introduced me to them.

"Hey everyone this is Sakura, she'll be living with us now." Neji said.

"Hey Sakura" they all said in a unison.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha, his room is next door, so if you have any questions you can go to him". Neji said pointing to a dark haired boy. The dark haired boy stood up and walked over to me. He took my hand and lightly kissed it.

"Nice to meet you Sakura". Sasuke whispered in my ear. I blushed. Neji saw me blush and laughed a bit.

Sasuke was different from any boy I met. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and dark baggy jeans. His skin was light colored, sort of like mine. His eyes were dark blue, like sapphires. You could see his abs with the shirt he was wearing (six-pack!). He was as tall as Neji, and Neji was like 5 inches taller than me…I think.

I went over to have a seat next to Hinata, Neji's cousin. Hinata has dark blue/indigo hair and pearl white eyes like Neji. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt and faded jeans. I've met Hinata quite a few times. She was always shy whenever she was around anybody; even her own family.

"H-Hi S-Sakura" Hinata said hesitantly, playing with her fingers.

"Hi Hinata" I said smiling. I couldn't help but to stare at Sasuke. Something about him made him look really handsome (and HOT). I sort of heard what Sasuke was talking to Neji.

"So is Sakura single?" Sasuke asked Neji with a smirk on his face.

"Don't try Sasuke, I've known her long enough." Neji said with a serious face.

"And why?" Sasuke said still, with a smirk.

"She's vowed to stay single until she's met the right guy. Also you're not her type" Neji said with a smirk on his face.

_What's with the smirks?_ I thought to myself, still trying to listen in the conversation.

"Why am I not her type?" Sasuke asked with **ANOTHER **smirk

"Dude, look at yourself. You have girls all over you. Even if you were to date her, you know you would cheat on her." Neji said seriously.

"What if I didn't?" Sasuke said.

"Then it would be the end of the world" Neji said smiling. They both broke out in laughter.

"Trust me Neji, I can get **_any _**girl" Sasuke said with a sly smile.

_Get any girl? Oh no…Not with me_.

Oh yea…before I forget. This is Naruto" Neji said pointing to a blonde haired boy. The blonde boy's hair was really spiky. He had blue eyes and 3 lines on each side of his face. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and orange and black baggy pants.

"Hi!" Naruto said, then he sat down and kept talking to Hinata.

After we ate and got to know each other more ( Naruto and Sasuke ) Neji showed me up to my room. My room was huge. I had a king-sized bed with satin bed-covers. My room was mostly cream, pink, peach, and white.

"I love it!" I exclaimed giving Neji a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Uhh…I had Hinata help me decorate you room" Neji said blushing from the kiss.

"Hinata has a boyfriend" Neji said trying to change the subject.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Naruto" Neji said smiling

"Wow Hinata has a boyfriend" I said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm going to go now, feel free to explore the house. And school starts on Monday, 2 days from today." Neji said before he left.

I decided that if I was going to live here now, I could get used to being around. I remembered Neji said he had a library and it was large. I went around past the kitchen and couldn't find it anywhere. This house was one that I could probably get lost if I didn't remember which way was which. I continued to keep wandering until a hand was on my shoulder.

"Lost?" Sasuke asked me.

"Umm…yea…where's the library?" I asked him. I tried to look into his eyes but he pulled my face up.

"You have pretty eyes, you should show them off and not look down." Sasuke said with a smile.

"T-Thank you" I said blushing.

He took my hand and we walked to the library. I didn't want to hold hands with him, but something inside me made me want to keep holding on.

"Here we are" Sasuke said opening a large door. In the library there were so many books to choose from.

I skimmed my finger past each book, letting my fingers briskly touch each book. I grabbed a book called _Past Ninjas of Konoha_. I stood there reading until two hands touched my waist.

I turned around about to hit Sasuke in the head, but he caught my hand and leaned his face towards me. His face was so close to mine, but before I knew it his lips touched mine. His lips were soft and warm. He pulled me closer to him as we kissed. Every tense muscle in my body loosened and I didn't know what I was feeling. My body felt all tingly, I never felt this way before. I gently closed my eyes and let him kiss me. I finally came to my senses opened my eyes then pushed him away. Wiping my mouth I through the book on the ground and sprinted out of the library.

I went to my room and slammed the door shut, out of breath I leaned against the door ,and touched my lips.

_What was his problem?_

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

_How could he kiss me like that? Doesn't her care about other people's reactions or feelings?_

I locked the door and laid on my bad. I stared up to the ceiling. Could Sasuke possibly like me?

I was about to fall asleep when I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I shouted from within.

"Neji" the person said back. I opened the door and to my surprise stood the infamous Sasuke Uchiha.

"What do you want Uchiha?" I said coldly.

"You" He said simply with a smile on his face. I really wanted to slap that smile off of his face, but…it might seem "un-lady" like (as my mother used to say). I just gave him a stare before I slammed the door shut.

"C'mon, let me in" Sasuke said from outside.

"Isn't one kiss good enough for you?" I said trying to sound as cold as I can.

"Surprisingly, no…I want another kiss" Sasuke said. That jerk!

"GO AWAY YOU PERVERTED STALKER! KEEP YOUR NASTY MOUTH AWAY FROM MINE!" I shouted loud enough for him to hear.

"Perverted stalker?" I heard another voice say. It was Neji's.

"Why'd you do Sasuke?" Neji asked. I opened the door to see Neji. He had a look on his face like Sasuke did something wrong.

"Hn…just gave her a kiss. I didn't do anything else. She makes it seem like I slept with her" Sasuke said with a smug look on his face. Neji left to his room without saying anything.

"So want another kiss?" Sasuke asked.

"NO!" I shouted slamming the door in his face. I stayed in my room, I didn't eat dinner or come out.

(Two Days later)

_Riiiiing Riiiiing_, my alarm clock went off. Uuugh…got to get ready for school. I quickly grabbed a pair of faded jeans and a light blue tank top. I did my hair and brushed teeth then grabbed my white messenger bag. I went down to the dining room table to see if everyone left to school yet. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and of course Neji was still there. I sat down and ate a bit of toast.

"Need a ride to school?" Neji asked me. I nodded and gave him a smile. After we finished breakfast I got into Neji's car. Neji drove, Sasuke sat in the passenger's seat, and I had to sit in the back.

"Where's Naruto and Hinata?" I asked.

"Naruto has a car, so he always gives Hinata a ride to school" Neji said.

"Hey Neji, do you have any classes with me?" I asked.

"Yea, the three of us have all of the same classes" Sasuke said sounding like he knew everything.

"What are you, some kind of stalker? You know all of my classes…creep" I said in a disgusted voice.

"Yea…totally…I followed you everywhere, hoping you wouldn't notice…I even saw you undress…" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"See? You admit to being a creepy perverted stalker" I said.

"I was sarcastic…" Sasuke said in a plain voice.

"How do I know that?" I asked. I really wanted to mess with his head.

"You know, you're the most annoying person on the face of the earth. Yet you're so hot and pretty." Sasuke said.

"Well, FYI…the earth has no face, dummy. Also yes I'm aware I'm attractive" I said matter- oh- factly.

"I know that, that's not what I meant" Sasuke said sounding annoyed. I kept smiling, its funny having fights like this.

"If you knew, then why did you say it?"

"You know what? …NEVERMIND" Sasuke said REALLY ANNOYED.

"My job is done" I said smiling. Even though I sat in the back, I could still see Neji laugh from the rear-view mirrors.

We arrived at school that morning, having people stare at us. I guess it was really weird seeing somebody with pink hair. Pink isn't as weird as purple though…

"So who is this?" a girl approached us. She had light blue eyes and blonde hair. She kept her hair in a ponytail. I think she was talking to either Neji or Sasuke. Probably Sasuke.

"This is my friend Sakura, she just moved here" Neji said.

"Hi" I said smiling, hoping to make a good impression.

"Haha…Her name matches her hair. Cherry blossoms are pink, and so is her hair" the girl said.

"Thank you…" I said in a stern voice.

"Sorry about what I said. Anyways my name is Ino Yamanaka, pleased to meet you." She said smiling. I guess she seemed nice.

"Sakura Haruno, pleased to meet you too" I said with a smile.

"Guess what Ino" Sasuke said randomly.

"What?" She asked

"I'm dating Sakura" Sasuke said.

"What The F-? We ARE NOT dating" I said with an angry tone in my voice.

"Sakura, if Sasuke says you guys are dating you should be happy. Sasuke is the hottest guy in the school besides Neji" Ino said.

"Well I'm not happy about it" I said.

"You mean you haven't fallen in love with him?" Ino said sort shocked.

"Um…NO" I said.

"You know you can't resist me" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Cut it out Sasuke, she's not interested" Neji said.

"Jealous are we?" Sasuke stared at Neji.

"N-N-No, I'm just watching out for Sakura" Neji said.

I ignored anything that was said and went to my locker. I turned the dial carefully, 0-11-30.

I opened my locker and a piece of paper fell out. It was a plain looking piece of paper, nothing special. I opened the paper, to find out that it was a love note

It read:

_To My Cherry Blossom Flower,_

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I won't be happy_

_'Til I've kissed you_

_-Love your secret admirer_

What? I read the note over and over, seeing if I could decipher the handwriting. I probably would have guessed that it was Sasuke who wrote the note, but I was with him all morning. Was there any way that he could have been the one who wrote this note?


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3 Sakura's Secret admirer's point of view

I watched her from afar walk off staring at the note. Seeing her reaction was enough for me. I kept my gaze on her, daydreaming of her until a voice called from behind.

"Neji!" Ino poked me on the head.

"What?" I asked annoyed. It wasn't unusual for Ino to come up from no where and poke me. Ino gave me a look. Not any look, her evil look.

"What are you looking at Neji" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Nothing, just lost in my thoughts" I said quickly.

"Right…I saw you. You were checking out Sakura right?" Ino smiled.

"N-No" I said. I didn't want Ino to get the wrong idea. If Ino found out, it would be the end for me. I ignored Ino, and made my way to my next class. Uuugh…Math…the only good think about it was that Sakura and Sasuke were in the class too. As I stepped into the classroom, a voice from behind me called my name constantly.

"Neji-san! Neji-san!" the girl said. I have never met her before. She had brown hair that was in two buns.

"Hn?" I replied to her. There wasn't much to say, I don't even know this girl.

"M-My name is Tenten. Please accept this gift" She gave me a box, I didn't know what to say or do except accept the gift and smile. Unlike Sasuke, I just accepted the gift nicely, when all Sasuke does is be ungrateful to his fan girls. If Sasuke did like the girl, he would flirt with her like there was no end.

"Thank you" I smiled and went into the classroom. Behind me I could hear a few girls screaming "EEK!"

"Neji! Over here" Sakura gestured her hand for me to sit next to her. I walked over and took a seat. It wasn't unusual for Sakura to choose a seat near the front of the classroom.

"Hey Neji, isn't this weird?" Sakura took out a piece of paper.

"What's weird?" I asked.

"This…" she opened up the paper and handed it to me. It was the note I wrote to her…does she know I wrote it?

"Oh, you've got yourself and admirer" I responded quickly. I want Sakura to know how I feel about her, but what if she has feeling for Sasuke?

"Sakura has an admirer?" Ino said from behind me. I turned around in my seat to give the blonde and evil look. She, on the other hand kept smiling.

"Yeah…but I don't know who it is…Do you this its Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Doubt it" I said plainly. If the Sasuke-baka gets the credit to what I did, I would have beat the crap out of him. Ok…not really.

**AuthorsNotes**

**Sorry if there are and grammatical errors I'm only in 7th grade + I suck at typing and if this is a short chapter. Who knew it would've been Neji. Sorry to all those who had hoped it was Sasuke.**


End file.
